For instance, a pharmaceutical syringe unit that is used for administering a growth hormone is mounted to a pharmaceutical administering device, and administration is performed one or more times a day (see the following Patent Literature 1, for example). When the administration is finished, the pharmaceutical syringe unit is removed from the pharmaceutical administering device, placed in a storage case, and stored in a refrigerator or the like.